


[Podfic of] sick day

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid, RsCreighton



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 18:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18579985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: Mr. Stark places the back of his hand against Peter’s forehead, realises again he’s wearing gauntlets and Peter is wearing a mask, and retracts it. “Friday, does he have a fever?”“Oh my god,” Falcon says. “What kind of hellscape did knock-off Harry Potter throw us into? Are you parenting him right now?”





	[Podfic of] sick day

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [sick day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12556424) by [aloneintherain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloneintherain/pseuds/aloneintherain). 



Cover Art provided by RsCreighton <3  | 

## Streaming Audio

### Sick Day: 14:44

### Flight Attendant Outtake

  
[Mobile Streaming](https://rscreighton.rosejcreighton.com/2019/04/Marvel_Sick_Day.mp3)  


### Flight Attendant Outtake

  
[Mobile Streaming](https://rscreighton.rosejcreighton.com/2019/04/Marvel_Sick_Day_FlightAttendant_Outtake.mp3)  


### Fumbles Really Likes Tin Man Outtake

  
[Mobile Streaming](https://rscreighton.rosejcreighton.com/2019/04/Marvel_Sick_Day_FumblesReallyLikesTinMan_Outtake.mp3)  


## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://rscreighton.rosejcreighton.com/2019/04/Marvel_Sick_Day.mp3) | **Size:** 21 MB | **Duration:** 14:44

  
---|---


End file.
